Loneliness
by starry-nights88
Summary: A hope, a dream, a wish. That was all Roxas had, but he never thought it'd come true.


**Loneliness **

**Summary:** A hope, a dream, a wish. That was all Roxas had, but he never thought it'd come true.

**Starry's Corner:** This was a request fic that I had posted on some other sights, but it wasn't doing so well on them so I decided to throw caution to the wind and post it here!

**Warnings:** Smut, Masturbation, Language

It was a cool night in August, the leaves had already began to shed their summer shades and adapt the more earth tones of autumn. There was also a certain crispness that hung in the air that reminded you fall was on it's way. A slight breeze blew its way through the small mid-western town, chilling all those caught out in the night. The full moon shone brightly down upon the empty streets and a single blond haired boy stared up at it with hazy blue eyes through his bedroom window.

The room he lay in was dark, a thin strip of light spilled across the occupied twin bed from the door that was left open a crack. Heavy panting and soft moaning filled the room, the supplier of such noises had his crystal clear light blue eyes clamped shut. He bit his bottom lip harshly, so much so that it had begun to bleed just a little...all in attempts to muffle the sound in case his roommate returned.

The one he wanted so bad, but was hung just out of his reach. The brunet he had known, befriended, and loved throughout high school and straight into college and into the two bedroom flat they shared. All in that time the brunet had never noticed his feelings...perhaps...he should count himself as lucky, because the brunet was head over heels in love with another.

It was torture...knowing every night that he went out to see his lover. Torture knowing that he could give the brunet the same thing...and even more. For years he tried to quell the building feelings of love for his friend, but to no avail. There was just something about him...the more you fought against it, the deeper you sank. He had lost his footing and fallen head over heels for him. And, slowly...ever so slowly it killed him to know that he found the love he had to give in someone else's arms.

"...S-Sora..."

The whimper was soft as it escaped the blond's badly bruised lips. His covers pooling around his waist as his heels dug into the bed and his hips arched, knees bent at an angle. His hand moved swiftly over his pulsating length as images of the brunet filled his mind. The images fueled his erection, spurring him closer to his ultimate release.

Every night...this could almost be called a routine for him now. Every night he closed his eyes and imagined the brunet's finger tips running all over his skin, his lips sucking at his heated flesh, his teeth leaving behind angry marks to show the world who he belonged to, and the constant rhythm of something much bigger than the two fingers he could give himself thrusting into his tight needy passage.

"Ah...ah...ah...nghah..."

Oh what he wouldn't give to have all of his fantasies come true, to delete this poor substitute of the real thing from his life just so he could savor all of the wonders of the brunet who stole his heart and evaded his mind.

His moans and cries got louder and louder. He didn't need to worry about his beloved roommate finding out about his dirty secret tonight for his roommate was out for the night. Where? He didn't care to know. With whom? He didn't want to think about it.

But, unbeknownst to the blond pleasuring himself...he was no longer alone in the small two bedroom flat that he shared with his college roommate, best friend, and secret crush.

--- --- ---

Sora sighed heavily as he slowly walked up the stair case, his hand dragging along the wall behind him. A frown took up residence on his usually cheerful face. He had just gotten back from a delightful evening with his friend Riku and his fiancé Kairi. The couple had offered to take him out to dinner after the brunet had fallen into a bout of depression over his roommate's obliviousness.

The dinner was good, he was comforted by his friends once again...as he so often was. So much so, he was beginning to think his roommate suspected that he might actually have a lover he didn't think to mention. But, truthfully, that was the farthest from the truth he could have possibly gotten. The truth was...Sora hadn't been on a date since Roxas walked into his life that first day of high school. Ever since then, all the brunet wanted was the blond haired boy.

But, Roxas...just never realized it. And, at first Sora didn't realize Roxas' feelings for him either. It took him moving in with Roxas for it to finally dawn on him...that and a fair amount of pushing on Riku and Kairi's part.

And, even then, when Sora knew about Roxas' feelings...he couldn't bring himself to do the one thing he wanted to do since day one: ask the blond out. Even though Sora was nearly one hundred percent sure of Roxas' feelings for him...there was always that small chance that Sora could have been horribly wrong and Roxas really didn't see him that way.

He'd rather have Roxas as a friend than not have him at all. That was just the simplest truth.

_The silver haired man seated across from Sora frowned deeply while gazing at his childhood friend, "Sora...you need to tell him, even if you're not sure about how he feels." He said softly, looking over at his red haired girlfriend for support._

_"Riku's right, hon, if you don't act now some other guy will come along and sweep Roxas off of his feet." She said, reaching for the brunet's hand, "I know you love him...and you're afraid, but sometimes you have to face your fears to get something you want."_

_Riku slowly nodded, placing a hand between the girl's shoulders, "In the long run, it'll be worth it...no matter how it turns out." He pointed out, "If it turns out good, then you'll be with someone you love...but, if it doesn't then you'll be ready for the next special person to come into your life."_

_"I know...guys..." Sora said softly, biting his bottom lip before speaking again, "I've thought about that over and over...but...you know I'm no good at these types of things. I've been trying to tell him how I feel about him since high school. I just wish an opportunity would fall into my lap!"_

_Kairi chuckled softly at that, "Sora, you have to make your own opportunity." She said, smiling at her chocolate haired friend._

_Riku nodded in agreement, "It's not like you'll walk in on him masturbating to you..." He added with a smirk, chuckling when his girlfriend swatted him on the arm playfully._

_"Once again, Riku's right." Kairi said, laughing at Sora's bright red blush that blossomed over his face at Riku's statement, "Life just isn't that easy."_

He pulled his house keys from his pocket, another heavy sigh passing his lips as he slipped the key into the lock. No...life wasn't that easy. But, even with that in mind, he still wasn't sure if he could confess his feelings to the blond that captivated his soul for so long.

There was only one thing that he did know for sure...he was running out of time. Roxas was popular with both sexes at school, and it was only a matter of time before some person came up to his blond and stole him away.

To get what he wanted, he'd have to face his fears and confess...it was as simple as that.

And, he'd have to live with the outcome of it; no matter good or bad result.

But, you know what they say... some things are easier said than done.

"...S-Sora..."

The said brunet perked up, blinking as his eyes scanned the living area after hearing his named called. He frowned lightly as he set his keys on the coffee table as he pulled off his over coat and laid it on the couch to be taken care of later after he found out who had called out his name. Something about the way his name was called out...just sent a shiver down his spine. The good kind...the kind he got when he was in the shower alone...thinking about Roxas.

He walked further into the living area, passing the bar that had become their dining table and the computer desk top they shared as he neared the hallway that lead to both of their rooms. Nothing in the apartment was out of place, the dishwasher was running (with Roxas' dinner dishes no doubt, the boy was absolutely paranoid when it came to dirty dishes), the stove was wiped down, and the hallway light had been left on for him so he wouldn't trip over the decorative table part way down the hall as he often did when they had first moved into the flat.

"Ah...ah...ah...nghah..."

His ocean blue eyes widened as he turned down the hall that lead to both his and Roxas' separate bedrooms. That was a moan...and now that he thought about it...his name was also moaned out. And, it sounded oddly like Roxas.

Sora paused, staring down the hallway that was lit by a single bare bulb in the middle of the white ceiling, as a strange tingling sensation filled his entire being as he continued to hear more soft moans and whimpers of his name.

With his heart hammering against his ribcage he walked down the hallway, his hands tugging at the hem of his shirt nervously as his breath quickened slightly. His body was racked with nervousness as he passed his bedroom door, the moaning only getting louder in volume.

He could feel blood rushing to his face and southward as the lustful moans and the licentious way his name was cried out. His tongue sneaked out, swiping over his bottom lip as he neared Roxas' door, the panting behind the door was heavy...meaning the blond was close to climaxing.

Then there was a strangled cry, louder and more passionate than the rest. Sora smirked, biting his lower lip as he raised a shaky hand to the door. He didn't even have to think about whether or not he'd open the door and go after what he so desperately wanted. Now there was no doubt. Sora knew who Roxas wanted, how many other Sora's could be in this small backwater town? Yeah, that's right...one. Just one. And, he was right here outside of his best friend's door, listening to him masturbating to him.

--- --- ---

Roxas' eyes were clamped shut as his hand moved roughly and unevenly over his engorged length, his other hand buried deep within his entrance stroking his prostate to the best of his abilities in tandem with the pumps he gave his own burning erection. His head thrown back as deliciously hot moans left his lips, sprinkled with a certain brunet's name cried out in a unbridled passion as the blond got closer to his climax.

Then he was suddenly blinded by a bright light and he froze, his heart stopping in mid beat. His eyes snapping open to see the flushed face of his brown haired roommate, the very person he was getting off too. Even as fear flooded his veins, the look in Sora's eye in that moment pushed another feeling through his body. Renewed lust that make his cock twitch painfully.

"Sora..." He said softly, looking back at the boy who simply stared at him with such burning eyes, causing such shivers to rush down his spine, straight to his already painfully hard member.

Slowly the brunet stepped into the room, not bothering to close the door as he made his way over to the blond, his eyes never leaving Roxas', "Is this what you really want...?" He asked, his voice thick with lust, his breath heavy already from what he had just witnessed, "Wouldn't you rather have the real thing instead of a figment of your imagination?"

A groaned pasted from Roxas' lips his own hands falling away from his body, "Sora...God..." He said, his breathing even more erratic since Sora had entered his room.

"Well?" Sora said with more force behind his voice than last time as he leaned onto the bed with one knee pressed between Roxas', "Here I am...offering myself to you..."

"But, I thought..." Roxas began, leaning back onto the bed as he felt a hand brush against his chest, "...you had someone."

Sora chuckled, "Not since before I met you." He replied softly, pushing himself fully onto the bed and over Roxas, his fingers brushing over a nipple as he leaned down to the boy.

"But, what about Riku...?" Roxas asked, panting lightly at he arched into the brunet's touch, "I thought you two were..." His voice drifted off as he felt Sora's plump lips against his neck, sucking lightly at the warmed flesh.

Sora had to fight back the chuckle that threatened to escape at that statement, "Riku?" He said raising his head slightly, his lips inches from Roxas' own, "He's straight and engaged to Kairi."

Roxas blinked, looking up at the brunet, confusion flashing across his features, "But, I thought..." He said.

Sora laughed softly, pressing a single chaste kiss to the blond's lips, "You thought wrong, blondie." He murmured lightly, his lips brushing against the other's almost in a teasing manner, "Now shut up." He commanded gently before pressing his lips against the blond's.

Roxas' eyes widened momentarily at the commanding tone in Sora's voice. Throughout all of these years, he never would have guess Sora could be so...dominating behind closed doors. Goes to show you how little he truly knew his best friend.

In public, Sora was meek and mild. Easy going and submissive...because, life was just easier that way. But, he had learned that he was an impatient person in the bedroom and carrying over his normal persona in the bedroom...just didn't suit him. As he found out in a rather awkward experience with Riku that did nothing to convince him he was really gay...then he met Zexion and that night changed his perspective on a few things.

Then Roxas had to enroll at Destiny High and completely throw Sora's world for a spin. And, it has been spinning ever since...like a bad case of vertigo. And, now, it finally began to slow down and come back into focus and Sora was thankful for that.

Sora's tongue brushed against Roxas' bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss as the brunet's hands slid down the other's body. His cool fingers brushing over a nipple, pausing to pinch the small fleshy nub as his tongue slipped into the other's mouth.

A small moan escaped Roxas' occupied lips only to be swallowed by the heated kiss the two shared. His hands setting out to do some exploring of their own, pushing the brunet's dress shirt up his back in order to caress the smooth expanse of tanned skin.

A moment later the kiss was broken as Sora sat up, pulling the shirt over his head before leaning back down to his soon to be blond lover, nipping at his neck lightly as his hand slid further down his body. His movements were slow and calculating; set in the purpose to tease the blond underneath him.

"S-Sora..." Came the stuttering plea from the blond, his blue eyes fluttering closed as he panted heavy, arching into the brunet's touch. Roxas didn't want the teasing, he had waited long enough for his chance with Sora, he wanted the brunet, "Sora, please."

Sora chuckled against flushed skin, looking up from his chest, "Please what?" He asked softly before bending down, his lips enclosing around a nipple, tugging on the nub with his teeth.

"Ah, Sora!" Roxas moaned, thrashing his head about on the pillows, "Don't tease me." He begged, biting his lip as the brunet sucked, licked, and nipped at his nipple. Pinching and pulling at the other until he moved his mouth over to it.

"But, teasing half the fun." Sora commented softly, pausing in his ministrations as his hand teasingly brushed against the blond's lower abdomen as if to prove his point as he returned to assaulting the blond's chest.

"Ngh, Sora, please!" Roxas begged, his hands digging into the brunet's back, "You can tease me later, I just want you now!"

"Patience is a virtue." Sora said gently, raising up with a smirk on his face as he stared down at the flushed man beneath him, "But, I suppose I can forgo it for now."

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief, but little did he know, this was only the beginning. His mouth fell open as he felt a hand wrapped around his still engorged length, "Soooooora." He moaned lowly, his eyes fluttering closed as the brunet stroked his cock slowly, still in a teasing manner.

"I know you have lube _somewhere_ in here, Roxas." Sora said, nipping at the blond's ear lobe after his was finished speaking, idly playing with the stud that was in his ear.

"Mmmmm." Roxas moaned, turning his head to his night stand, panting lightly, "There..." He said, pointing towards his night stand, his hips arching and falling with the movements of the brunet's hand.

Sora smirked, sitting up before scooting himself down so he could continue to caress the blond's length, "Good...get it." He commanded, his index finger brushing against a certain spot just under the head of the other's penis. He had found this wonderful spot one night when he had too much free time on his hands and the memory of a bathroom walk in that concerned a naked, showering Roxas.

Roxas' was reaching for his nightstand when a shock of pleasure flashed through his body, "God!" He cried out, his hand dropping limply on the bed next to him, "What'd you do!?" He panted, looking up at Sora.

The said brunet grinned innocently, "Oh...nothing...just a little of _this_ and a little of _that_." He said while running his finger over the spot with each word, "If you want me to fuck you, you'll need to get the lube."

Roxas reached for it again, but every time Sora's finger passed over that spot, he saw stars and couldn't bring himself to function properly, "Sora!" He moaned, thrashing his head around on the pillow as he arched his hips into Sora's hand.

Sora chuckled softly, slowing his movements, "Get the lube, or I won't fuck you." He said softly, leaning down to press his lips against Roxas'.

The blond let out a whine, only to be swallowed up by the kiss as he reached for his night stand again. This time, it seemed as though Sora had mercy on him for he didn't hit that spot again until Roxas' hand was safely around the tube of lube.

Sora sat back up, "Good boy." He said, taking the lube from the blond before he climbed off of Roxas, much to his displeasure.

"Wha-?" Roxas began, sitting up, thinking he had done something wrong or this was all some cruel joke.

Sora smiled warmly at the boy, "I'm a little over dressed, don't you think?" He asked, pointing to his pants, "Though, my erection is about ready to rip through the seam of my pants...but, I rather like this pair." He said as he undid them as slipped them off of his slim hips along with his boxers.

Sora had the slim body of an uke, but the blazing personality of a seme. Roxas had hit the jackpot with this one, "God...Sora..." The blond murmured softly, absolutely drinking in the sight of the brunet, his tongue peeking out to swipe across his lower lip.

Sora chuckled softly, a blush dusting over his cheeks as he walked back over to the blond, "Like what you see?" He murmured, lips inches away from Roxas' as he straddled the boy, grinding their unclothed erections together, causing both men to moan.

Roxas' arms came around Sora's neck, his hips arching into the body above him, "God, Sora!" He cried out, as he continued to arch frantically into the boy above him.

Sora panted heavily, nipping at Roxas' neck as he attempted to slow his movements. After all, he didn't want the blond to cum quite yet, "Hey now, no cumming until I say so." He said, sitting up, barely able to keep the smirk off of his face upon seeing the shocked look pass over Roxas' face.

"You said you wouldn't tease me anymore!" Roxas said with a pout on his face. The pout wasn't nearly as perfect as Sora, it lacked the power to make the brunet bend over backwards to please the blond.

Sora chuckled, "I'm going to let you cum..." He said pausing as a smirk graced his features, "Just...slowly..."

Roxas groaned, "Sora, just fuck me already, please!" He begged.

"Now, that's what I like to hear." Sora replied, reaching for the lube as he scooted down Roxas' body, pushing his legs up to his knees, "Spread'um." He said, smacking the man's thigh lightly as he popped the tube open with his thumb.

Roxas did as he was told, "Don't tease me anymore, Sora." He said, lifting an eyebrow.

He may have wanted to be fucked by Sora, but that didn't mean he'd take control of this show if he had to wait too long to get what he wanted.

Sora answered the blond's demand by slipping a lubed up finger into his puckered entrance, pushing his finger in and out for a moment before hooking it and rubbing against the blond's inner walls. His hand once again wrapping around Roxas' cock, soothing the impending pain with a little pleasure.

The first digit was never painful, just uncomfortable. But, Roxas knew well enough that it only got more painful after that, even with lube. He could handle a little pain, though. If it meant getting what he had been dreaming about for years, then he'd embrace it with open arms.

Sora bent slightly, running his tongue across Roxas' thigh teasingly, "How does that feel?" He asked, thrusting his finger in and out of the blond's tight entrance, hardly able to keep himself from throwing caution to the wind and taking his blond harshly and repeatedly.

A shiver passed through Roxas' body as his hips pushed back against the finger, "Good." He moaned out, his hands fisting in the pillows next to his head instead of in Sora's hair.

Sora's free hand abandoned Roxas' cock, moving on to caress his thigh. He grinned at Roxas' displeased whimper, "Don't worry" He purred, leaning down to the blond's engorged cock. He pulled his finger out of his entrance as he teasingly blew on the heated head of Roxas' cock, relishing in the needy gasp he received.

Two fingers now rubbed against his entrance as Roxas arched up towards Sora's mouth, nearly begging once again as he chewed on his bottom lip to muffle any sound that came out. Suddenly not wanting to give the brunet the satisfaction of hearing how badly he was wanted.

Sora paid no mind to Roxas' lack of noise, because soon he'd be screaming. He'd be screaming so loudly as Sora fucked him raw. The thought alone sent a shiver through the brunet's spine, hitting his cock like a ton of bricks.

He bit back a moan, swiping his tongue across the head of Roxas' penis as he slipped two fingers into the blond's entrance. Causing said blond to cry out loudly while arching his back sharply. That's when Sora took him into his mouth fully, bobbing his head to help ease the blond out of the pain and into the pleasure.

"Sora!" Roxas cried out, his hands finally going to the brunet's head, tangling in his spiky hair as he bucked into his mouth.

Sora used his free hand to now hold down the man's bucking hips so he wouldn't choke as he gave the blond head. His two fingers thrust in and out of his body, going deeper and deeper each time, until finally, he brushed against something that finally caused the blond to come, crying out Sora's name loudly.

Sora smirked, milking the boy dry before he lifted his head to gaze at the flushed, panting Roxas, "Beautiful..." He murmured gently as he continued hitting that same spot deep within Roxas so he could get the man back to full attention.

Soft cries and moans rolled off of Roxas lips, "Please Sora..." He begged, panting heavily as he looked down between his legs at the brunet, "Fuck me...fuck me now, please, I can't wait."

Sora chuckled, "You're not the only one..." He murmured just loud enough so the other boy could hear him, "But, I'm not through stretching you out."

Roxas groaned in annoyance, "I don't give a shit, Sora!" He cried, pushing himself up on his elbows to glare half heartedly at the boy.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Well, I happen to give a shit, Roxas." He said, giving Roxas' cock a sharp tug to remind the blond of his place, his fingers once again brushing up against the blond's prostate, "Besides, you'll enjoy it."

Roxas moaned, shivering as his prostate was touched, his cock slowly but surely hardening, "Sora, God, please don't do this to me!" He whimpered, arching into the fingers, "Please, please, please fuck me!"

Sora only chuckled, shaking his head as he scissored his fingers inside of the boy, "Just hold on..." He said, smirking before looking up at Roxas, "But, not too long."

Roxas cried out as his prostate was assaulted again, "Fuck!"

Sora pulled his fingers out of Roxas' body, pulling Roxas' legs down and around his waist, "You'd better be getting ready to fuck me...or I swear..." Roxas said, glaring down at Sora.

His answer was a smooth, quick thrust into his body. Roxas cried out loudly, arching up and off of the bed as Sora groaned, buried deeply in side of Roxas, "Happy...ahah...now?"

But, before Roxas could give an answer, Sora started to slam into him, gripping his hips harshly as he leaned over the blond, nipping at his neck. He felt Roxas' nails digging into his back, racking up his spine as the blond arched into the thrusts underneath him.

Roxas may have release just minutes before, but within the first direct hits to his prostate, Sora had the man rock hard again, screaming out demands, "Faster! Harder! Deeper, damnit!"

Sora obeyed every command, not able to ignore them as he slipped into the world of his own carnal lusts. His thrusts got more and more forceful until the headboard was banging loudly against the wall, surely alerting their neighbors. Meaning the pair would have some rather awkward moments in the upcoming days with them, but that was a small price to pay to feel this good.

Roxas continued to cry out, his throat would surely be raw come morning. He could feel that familiar heat building in his abdomen, signaling him to the climax that was sure to come. Though, for once, he almost didn't want this sweet torture to end. He wanted to prolong his intimate time with Sora for as long as possible, because, who knew if this would ever happen between them again.

Sora bent down to the blond's neck, sinking his teeth into the heated flesh so that a mark would be left behind. And, that mark would show the world who the blond belonged to, "God..." The brunet moaned, his head cradled in the other's neck as his thrusts became more and more erratic with his impeding orgasm.

One hit. Two hits. Three. Then Roxas' world was engulfed in a blistering white light as the loudest scream yet was ripped from his throat. His released splattered across his chest and his lover's, as tears leaked out of his eyes and slid down flushed cheeks.

Seeing the erotic scene before him, Sora found his release moments later, crying out Roxas' name as he released his warm seed deep inside of the boy before collapsing onto the his sticky chest. He smiled softly as he felt a pair of arms embrace him. Finally, the satisfaction he had be longing for.

As the pair fought to come down off of their high, they drifted off into a slumber. It was an hour or so before one of them started to stir, groaning lightly.

"Mmmm." Sora groaned lightly, nuzzling the blond's chest before pushing himself up into a sitting position to stretch. He glanced over at the luminous red numbers of the alarm clock next to them, half past twelve shown brightly back at him. He chuckled softly before turning his attention to the still sleeping boy under him.

"Roxas" He cooed softly, caressing the blond's cheek lightly as he leaned down to the sleeping boy, pressing light kisses to any inch of flesh he could reach.

The blond's blue eyes fluttered open, "Sora..." He said lightly as the other pulled away slightly, "You're still here...?" He said, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the crusty sleep that had accumulated there.

"Of course, where else would I be?" The brunet asked, nipping at the blond's ear lobe lightly as his fingers brushed against his chest once again.

Roxas smiled softly before he pulled the boy down to him once again, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss before they set out to repeat what they had accomplished an hour before.


End file.
